How Do We Do This?
by 1WonderfullyMade1
Summary: Entry for Saraspsg2010xx's contest to Sterling Knights song -"How do we do this." Pure Sonny and Chad. So please Read and review. :
1. Verse 1

"How do we do this?"

By Sterling Knight

Written by- Imthatonegurl

Contest- Saraspsg2010xx's contest

I've dedicated one chapter to each verse in the song….so yeah. First Sonny and Chad so tell me what you think?

* * *

><strong>I'm used to being on my own,<strong>

**keeping my heart shut down.**

**If I don't go there, I won't get hurt.**

**But the pretty girl said,**

**"If you're never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever gonna feel another**  
><strong>thing my friend?"<strong>

**And I like the way she talk**

"What was wrong with this one?" Sonny Munroe asked.

I sighed, as close as I was to her these questions were getting a little bit annoying. Then again this was the fifth girl that I had turned down in the past three days…

"Because that's how the world works. You gotta work hard to be Chaddy's girl." I answered, ant then popped my collar. Sonny rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on Chad. I'm Sonny, **your friend**." She stressed on the words. "I'm not the paparazzi, 'm not going to tell anyone. I just want to know why you're not giving any of these girls a chance." Her tone forced me to look deep into her beautiful chocolate eyes. I felt my heart melt.

'Not again.' A small voice whispered in my head. I looked away.

"Because Sonny it's not safe." I sighed out.

"A relationship?" She asked, confused from my indirect answer.

I shook my head. "No falling for someone and then getting hurt…It's not worth getting hurt again. And so by avoiding these relationships I avoid getting hurt again." I admitted, looking anywhere but at Sonny. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"If you're never ever going to get hurt again, are you ever going to feel anything?" My head whipped towards her.

"You have to deal with a little rain to get to the sunshine Chad. Just find someone who's worth putting yourself out there." She continued. She gave me a sad smile and walked off, leaving me with her words echoing in my mind.

"Find someone who's worth it?" I repeated. I shook my head and walked off, I still had to do filming for Mackenzie Falls.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

"Find someone who's worth it…Find someone who's worth it." I continued to mumble pacing before, guess who, Sonny's door.

I had been thinking about her words all day and she was the only one who came to mind when I thought about any one worth it….The only problem was we were just friends…and I didn't know if she liked me like that. I turned and faced the door, making sure my clothes and hair looked presentable. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but then allowed it to fall.

"You know what never mind." I chickened out, turning and about to make a run for it.

"Chad." I heard an angelic voice say behind me. I turned slightly to see Sonny on my right hand side, in the hallway. I felt my tongue dry up…..How much of that had she seen.

"Hey Munroe" I greeted.

"You ok Chad." She walked forward and placed her hand on my head….her extremely soft and perfect hands were on my head…..

"F...F...Fine." I stuttered out.

She gave a suspicious nod but backed away slightly. "So what were you doing here?"

"Well I thought maybe you'd be worth it." I blurted out. Sonny gave me a confused look.

"Worth what?" Crud, she has no clue what the heck I'm talking about….Think, Chad Dylan Cooper. THINK!

"Lunch" I blurted for the second time today. "I thought that you were worth taking out to lunch today. So how about it Sonny?" I extended my hand. She looked at my arm than me.

"Sure." She shrugged. She grabbed my hands and started dragging me away. "We go to somewhere of my choosing." She ordered. I nodded and looked down at our hands, they were now intertwined with each other…and I felt my heart kinda flutter…..Great now I'm speaking in poetry…

* * *

><p>After lunch<p>

"Come on Chad, it is fun." Sonny coxed, trying to get me to go on that stupid spin wheel in the park.

"No Sonny, it's not. I can't wreak the merchandise." I pointed to myself. That stupid contraption could really damage me.

Sonny rolled her big brown eyes and walked towards me, grabbing my hand and forcing me towards it. I groaned, as we approached it.

"Sonny no." I crossed my arms. Sonny turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes. She had a pout on and was giving me the puppy dog face. Normally that wouldn't have worked on me if any one tried it. Sadly Sonny wasn't just anyone.

I sighed in resignation and stepped forward towards the dangerous toy. "So... how does this work?" I asked, poking at it.

She squealed and jumped forward towards me. "Ok you put each hand on a different handle and you run around, spinning it." She instructed, grabbing my hands and placing them on the bars. She let go and ran to the other side.

"You're doing this with me right?" I asked a little scared.

"Of course Chad. I'd never let you do it alone." She smiled…. Gosh if she only knew what those words just did to me.

"Ok let's go." And with that she began spinning. I started running as well, not wanting to get run over as this thing went around.

AS we went around I had to admit this was kind of fun. Sonny was no laughing loudly as we spun, screaming ever once and a while. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"OK LET GO NOW." She said. The minute I released the bars I went flying, spinning around in some direction. I couldn't stop myself and I was too dizzy to be able to see what was ahead. I finally regained some control just into to see Sonny spinning right into me. I held my ground, as well as I could, and she went straight into my arms still laughing.

I looked down at her glowing, happy face. Not being able to stop myself I bent down and kissed her. I jumped and backed away once I realized what I just did.

"I…I…I I'm so sorry." I stuttered, looking down at the ground. My face began to heat up extremely…. I got to nerve and finally looked back to Sonny. She had remained in the same spot, lips slightly open and her eyes looking straight at me. I looked away again.

"Sonny I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just...did it and I mean." I stumbled through an incoherent explanation. I rubbed my face and looked back at her. She was now approaching me, as though I would bolt any second, which I was tempted to do, and grabbed my hand.

"Why?" She asked simply.

"Because" I stopped…lie or truth…lie or truth… I looked down and her brown eyes peering into my blue ones killed the lie even before it came.

"Because I kept thinking about what we talked about earlier this morning and about 'finding someone who's worth it' and I thought you'd be worth it." I mangled out. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Sonny grabbed my face, softly and turned me towards her. She tiptoed towards me and kissed me right on the lips. Without hesitation I wrapped my arms around her, deepening it.

She backed away from me. "That's really all you had to say Chad." She giggled.

"So…what does that mean?" I asked cautiously.

"….I don't know…..what do you want it to mean?" Her eyes searched mine, slight fear in her huge brown eyes. I bent and give her a quick kiss.

"It means that you get to be Chaddy's girl." I smirked. Sonny rolled her eyes and baked away.

"Nerd." She stuck her tongue out. I smiled as I watched Sonny….no MY GIRLFRIEND…walk away.

She came to a halt and turned around. "Let's go Chad." She waved me over. I nodded and ran towards her.

* * *

><p>Well that was the first...Shot. lol So tell me what you guys think. Read and Review. :)<p> 


	2. Verse 2

"How Do We Do This?"- Sterling Knight

Written by- Imthatonegurl

Contest- Saraspsg2010xx's Contest

**So tell me, get ready, cause things are gettin' heavy****  
>And I don't wanna fall apart<br>Cause spending time with you, was all I wanna do  
>You know, It's scary givin up your heart<br>But you give me that something, been waiting so long  
>And I make you smile, that's why I wrote this song<strong>

Sincerely, Bellus Brit and la de da, thank you very much for the commentary. I mean it. I'm very appreciative to know where I need help. I'm should have probably warned you before but I have horrible grammar. Even my friend for years always gets mad reading my paper because of my terrible grammar. Heck this sentence may have many grammar errors. So thanks again.

On the author addressing fan girl side- thank you for liking the story. Hope you guys like this chapter as well. J

DannySamLover20- Thank you and here's the next one.

Sorry about the every smirked error, on my copy saved in my computer it's written correctly...Strange.

**Sorry for the delay. I should have posted in Wednesday but I started getting lazy with this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>3rd P.O.V<p>

"Chad come on, I have to get back to work, as do you." Sonny tried to push off her hugging attacker. Chad kept his hold, not budging.

"Sonny we barely get to spend time together. I think we can hang out for five more minutes." Chad whined. Sonny scoffed and shook her head.

"Chad we spend so much time together that we're behind on five skits/Episodes for our show. We literally see each other morning, noon, and night." Sonny explained, trying to point out how ridiculous his assumption was.

"Well I think we can spend more, I wouldn't mind." He grinned. Sonny grinned and grabbed his hands. She slowly moved them away from her waist and put them together.

"Bye Chad." She waved her fingers. Chad sighed, gave her a kiss and with that they both went on their way to their studios.

* * *

><p>Mackenzie Falls Studio Chad P.O.V<p>

"Amazing the tardy chad is on time for once." Portlyn gasped. I didn't even bother looking at her, but kept walking towards the set.

"Let's go Portlyn we don't have all day." I shouted as I saw the director approach.

"Yes Portlyn Chad's right, we have to hurry." The director agreed as he approached the set. Portlyn opened her mouth to explain to the director but was cut of by his hand flying up. "Let's go." He said in a brisk tone, and then continued to his seat.

Portlyn glared at me as walked to the set.

"You should really be more on your game Portlyn. I see you're slacking." I commented, causing Portlyn to huff in anger.

"Well at least I'm not tardy **every **rehearsal."Portlyn smirked.

"Do you know who I am?" I questioned. "I'm Chad **Dylan **Cooper. All we need is one take." I bragged.

After 15 minutes.

"And that's a wrap people." The director proclaimed as they finished the scene.

"Wow Portlyn look at that. We're **done.** And all it took was what?" I asked, cupping my ear.

"_One take." _She grounded out.

I grinned.

"Exactly"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Why don't you go find the love of your life so you can brag about how much you love her and get it over with?" She waved me off and turned to walk away.

"It's alright, not to know what love is Portlyn, we don't blame you." I taunted.

Her head whipped back into my direction. "Wait so you've already told her you love her?" She peered at me.

I backed away. "Ah…w…w…why does it matter?" I stuttered out.

Love, such a powerful word, a word that I avoided using at all cost….Sonny and I hadn't said those words…Did she want me to?

Portlyn must have noticed my worry because she had a huge smirk stretched across her face. "You have said you love her yet." She said triumphantly.

"Doesn't matter. Our relationship is so cool that we don't have to say those words to each other. We already know."…Or rather… I think we know.

"Chad you realize for the past five months all you've been doing is spending a lot of time with her. It seems like that's all you want to do!" She pointed out. "You're always late for practice, because you're with Sonny. You're always texting like crazy, because you're with Sonny. Heck I'm amazed that you two aren't attached at the hip."

"Point Porcha?" I watched her face scrunch up at the mispronunciation of her name.

"Well I'm just saying things seem to be moving pretty fast for you two….I'm thinking maybe she's wanting some type of commitment….Or rather some words." She had a devious grin on her face. "All this time spent, falling deeper and deeper, which mostly likely means that little miss goody two shoes is going to be singing 'love' really soon. The real question is…are you going to be? Last time I checked it didn't end well the last time you said those words." She 'humph'ed as she walked away, as though she had just won something.

I glared at her back and rolled my eyes. Sonny and I were not always spending time together. In fact I thought that we should be spending even more time together then we did now….

"Hey Chad, ready to go." Sonny appeared behind me.

"You guys are done?"

She gave me her million dollar smile. "Yup, we're just that good." She gave a fake cocky look and I couldn't help but smile, so very my Sonny like. I felt Portlyn's words come back to mind.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked at me.

"Oh ah….Do you love me?" I asked bluntly…..Smooth Chad, really smooth. Sonny froze.

"What?" She asked.

"I mean…..ah…" I trailed off, at a loss for words. "It's ok that we haven't said 'I love you' and all that right."

Sonny stared at me for a while. "Well do you feel it?" She noticed the confused look on my face and rephrased it. "Do you feel that you're in love?" She questioned cautiously.

I fidgeted….what if she was?...Would I have to say it to?

I started at Sonny's eyes, well aware that all she wanted to hear was the truth. "Not yet….But I know I really like you. It's getting there." I said the last part softly.

"Ok. So until you feel it, you have nothing you need to say to me. And you're not under pressure to." Sonny grinned.

I couldn't help but feel reassured by what she had to say…Maybe it's not so bad putting me on the line.

"So you ready to go my lady?" I asked, extending a hand. She giggled and grabbed it.

"I'd love to." She smiled. And away we walked, me feeling like I was on cloud nine.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you guys think of number two? Is it good? Any comments and or criticism along with a good comment ;)<p> 


	3. Verse 3

Hello all those people out there. This was written on short notice, and because I've had the plan of having the last chapter up by Sunday...which is today. So please tell me what you all think. I LOVE REVIEWS.

Thanks for all the readers out there and all the reviewers, i really don't now if i could have done it without you. :)

...I feel the need to do an epilogue...so tell me what you guys think?

DannySamLover20- Thank you so much. And here's the latest addition.

la de da- ..Not my favorite song, but thank you for the...greeting :). Anyway i get the verses from a website so i'm not completely sure on the words. I just post them up. So sorry for the bad..verses. And thank you so much. Happy that you like it. Hope you like this one as well.

channyobessesdoct2- Hope i got your name right. :) Thanks for loving both one and two. Now you get to see 3.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm risking, one kiss is all that it's taken<strong>**  
>I'm shaking, heart breakin', I think you'll be<br>worth the pain**

And I la la la la like the way she spins my world around  
>And my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kick<p>

So how do we do this  
>Cause I believe you're worth it<br>How do we do this  
>What to take, and isn't gonna break me down<br>I found, that nothin can come from nothin  
>So you better come round, I'm down<br>How do we do this

* * *

><p>Chad P.O.V<p>

"That can't be possible." Portlyn said in amazement, her mouth hung open.

"Yeah I'm surprised to. I mean it's…Chad." Another actor replied. I remained in my spot, deciding to hear the rest of this stupid conversation. What did the amazing Chad do now?

"He…she…they…" Portlyn stuttered through but never got any points across.

"What's wrong with you friends?" Sonny asked concerned. I shrugged. It was Monday; another day of rehearsal, and when we had gotten back from lunch everyone was just standing talking to each other.

"It's been a year. A WHOLE YEAR." Portlyn shouted in anger. "Chad does not do relationships and now he's been in one FOR A YEAR."

Sonny raised her brow at me. "Told you that you're sick little game of never dating a girl long enough would get you in trouble."

I looked at her. "If I remember correctly I took that advice. Last time I checked I'd been going out with a Sonny Munroe for…what was it a one year 2 months and 13 days?" I rebutted.

Sonny blushed. "You remember how many days we've been going out?" She asked bashfully.

I cleared my throat willing the blush from coming on my face. This also caused everyone to turn and search for where the noise came from.

"Chad?" the director asked me. I sighed and grabbed Sonny's hand, then started walking towards them.

"Hey cast…anything new?" I smirked. Portlyn glared at Sonny, and I could feel Sonny shift slightly under her heated gaze.

"I see you're here with your little girlfriend." She noticed, as though it was a discovery.

I looked down at Sonny. "Yeah that is my girlfriend." I said lazily. I knew Portlyn was sort of jealous of Sonny once she saw that we had stayed together past the 6 month period. I hadn't told Sonny because well…I didn't want her to feel bad for Portlyn or awkward when she came over to the Mackenzie fall set.

"Whatever" she waved off and walked away.

Sonny looked up at me. "Well I think I'll get a move on." She excused herself. She stood on her tip toes and gave me a kiss.

"We have a job to do." We heard someone growl. I gave an angry sigh as Sonny pulled away.

"Right." She smiled at me and the cast and then ran out.

"Portlyn you're back." I noticed, in a bored voice.

"I work here. Unlike little miss goody two shoes." She snapped. I resisted the urge to tell her off and looked to my director.

"So are we going to get started?" I questioned. My voice was pretty bland and dry, but I've been thinking about something a lot lately.

He jumped. "Oh yeah…right now." I nodded and moved into position for the next act.

"What's wrong? You and princess have a fight?" Portlyn approached me. I could hear the joy in her voice.

I glared at her. "My girlfriend and I are just fine." I snapped at her. She jumped back.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed. I can't believe I'm seeing this from the 'Chad Dylan Cooper'" She smirked.

I raised a brow…what the hell was she talking about?

She noticed my look and her smirk widened. "Well I mean you two are like…still together. Who knew Chad would willingly give his heart to away? Especially after …Amanda was it?"

Normally when her name was said, even when it wasn't even her, I would flinch at my ex-girlfriends name. The one that made it a priority to not get involved, to not allow anyone in, to always keep my distance and break their hearts before they break mine.

I was surprised to see that I didn't even feel anything. I didn't shrink away, my brain didn't start yelling at me for my previous dumb choose, my heart didn't start to feel the pain that was once there. Nothing.

Portlyn must have been expecting the same because she continued to stare me down. She frowned and peered at me.

"The girl who crushed you. She made sure you never dated anyone again, which is probably why you never perused me. The one who lied and cheated and just broke you. Now you're with this girl and you're actually making it work. Must be love?" She said sarcastically.

I felt as though I just had an epiphany, except with someone else words helping me reach it.

"What did you just say?" I demanded.

She looked at me. "Must be love?" she repeated.

It was love. We had made it, even when we had many fights and disagreements. I could honestly say that I was…in love. But was she? Did she feel like this? Am I really willing to put everything on the line again? Making her aware that she has my heart and it's all up to her?

* * *

><p>Dinner<p>

"Wow Chad, this is really romantic." Sonny exclaimed as she looked around. I had arranged a secluded part of the beach for a beach picnic. (A/N Like their kiss date on the show.)

"Yeah, just really wanted it to be special." I smiled down at her.

It was a surprise date I had planned last minute, really after the Mackenzie Fall's rehearsal.

"Awww thank you Honey. So what's this for?" She asked suspiciously eyeing me.

"Well actually it's a surprise. But before that, let's have dessert." I walked her to the blanket on the sand and sat her down. I opened the basket and pulled out two cupcakes that were in there.

"Oh chocolate my favorite." She grinned and grabbed it.

"Yeah I remembered you saying something along that line." I smirked.

She glared but kept eating.

I let out a breath and rolled back my shoulder.

"I have a present for you." I told her, moving to face her. She eyed me as I moved. I placed myself on one knee and pulled out a small box. Her eyes widened drastically as her mouth fell open.

I've never felt more nervous and unprepared in my life. "This isn't an engagement ring." I quickly told her. Her eyes decreased in size slightly.

"Chad what's going on?"

"I wanted to tell you how…what I feel." I stared at her waiting for her to process it.

"I love you so much Sonny and I've wanted to tell you that for so long. I care about you a lot and I see us going far in the future. I really want to put myself out there and I want to admit that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you Sonny Munroe and I'm offering you this promise ring." I opened the box, showing her the ring. It was pure gold, with a sapphire diamond on it, two white diamonds surrounding it.

"I make the promise of being that guy whose heart you're holding in your hands. The one who's going to love you for as long as I can. Will you accept this promise ring?" I asked, shaken by what I just said.

I put myself out there, I was giving her everything.

She remained quiet, not helping my nerves at all. I felt my hands shack while holding the ring.

Then she gave me her beaming Sonny smile and tackled me down. She kissed me and smiled.

"Yes Chad Dylan Cooper I do." She laughed. I let out the breath I was well aware I was holding.

"You could have been a lot quicker, you know that right?" I asked her. She responded in laughter, falling off of me and onto the sand.

"I love you to Chad." She confessed. I rolled over to her and gave her a kiss, feeling like I had the whole world in my hand.

* * *

><p>So anyway tell me if there should be an epilogue? I've been thinking about putting one but not sure. Love to know what you guys think.?<p> 


	4. Verse None

Hello we'll this is the last edition. It's not based on any verse in the song. So yeah. Read and enjoy folks and tell me what you ALL THINK. Since this is the last chapter. Happy to have read your reviews.

Man-Suz-She - LOL here is as you requested.

la de da- Yeah the site is most likely way off. Here is the epilogue.

Read and enjoy, this is placed already past their marriage.

How we do this

No verse

Epilogue

* * *

><p>"YOU KNOW WHAT FINE." Sonny shouted.<p>

"Fine" He replied.

"Good"

"Good"

"Great"

"Great" They went back and forth, the others watching as they argued, not sure if this was just a tradition or if someone should step up soon.

"SO WE'RE VISITING YOUR PARENT AGAIN?" Chad asked for assurance.

"YES WE ARE. AND THIS TIME YOU CAN'T BAIL."

"ALRIGHT, THEN WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO SEE MINE TO."

"Fine." She shrugged.

"Ah can we get back to filming the movie guys?" The director asked cautiously, not wanting to be placed in the line of fire.

Sonny and Chad looked to him then back to each other.

"Oh yeah sure, why not." They both said in union, nodding.

"…..Maybe I should have picked other actors." He said softly to those behind him.

"Well remember they are the best of the best, and like other directors said they bring the real emotions to the stage. Plus who doesn't want to see Mr. and Mrs. Dylan Cooper act together. They just have this thing about them, makes it worth the strange fights." The others nodded.

Sonny Alison Cooper and Chad Dylan Cooper were the youngest married actors in the business. They were also the most successful.

They had waited till they were at the tender age of 23 to finally get married. Not wanting to risk getting a divorce early on because their feelings may have been premature, but wanting to make sure their hearts and their heads were in it.

During those six years the two went out and made a name for them, well Chad made more of a name for himself. They tried to avoid getting paired in movies because of the obsession that the media seemed to have over them.

The years weren't the easiest, what with the cheating rumors flying around, the actors that worked with them wanting to be more in their lives and the parent disapproval, Chads parents, not agreeing with their choose of future partner. Yet through it all they made it work, looking past everything else but there relationship.

Before they even got married. Sonny Allison Munroe was seen as the most talented young actress out there, being able to play any role given to her whether comedy or drama. Chad Dylan Cooper, already have a name out there, made himself in ideal in other fields other than drama, gaining fans from any age sphere.

Directors, and movie lovers, all around started noticing their onset chemistry when they accidently auditioned for the main roles in a movie. They had both gotten the leading role. Sonny was the main lady and Chad the main man.

The script as simple, it was the beginning of a love and hate relationship that would bloom into pure blissful love…Sadly, or gladly as others see it, there were constantly having fights during the filming, in fact before they even started filming. Chad and Sonny brought their fight on the set, making the best drama-comedy collaboration out there.

The movie was a huge hit, gaining awards from everything, and the actors becoming even more recognized.

After that it was every director's dream to be able and get Sonny and Chad to do a movie together. They tried to avoid making any movies but sadly their agents had other things in mine.

Now here they were, six years later, ready to make another hit.

"Alright cut, let's take a lunch break." The director broke off the set. With that said Sonny immediately ran off, smiling as she passed by.

Chad sighed and excused her for the director.

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine" Chad answered, and ran after Sonny.

He walked around until he found her leaning outside on the wall, a couple of feet away from the set.

"Hey" He grinned. She turned to see him and then looked forward again, not bothering with a response.

"…I really don't mind visiting your parents on our vacation." He attempted. Sonny turned and glared.

"It wouldn't matter if you did, we'd still go." She responded.

"So what's wrong?" He walked up beside her and placed an arm over her shoulders, pulling her close.

"….I don't get why we even have to go see your parents, I mean you see them for lunch every day. There really is no point going. At least there's no point in me going." She argued. Chad sighed.

"Sonny I want you to come with me."

"They don't even like me Chad." She snapped.

"Yes they do." He tried to argue. Sonny crossed her arms and raised her brow, giving a 'really' look.

"Ok not much, but they care."

"Yeah sure they do. That's why whenever they refer to me they call me, 'that girl'." She said angrily.

"They're nice…after a few years. I mean think about it, it took me 23 years to get them to even really like me." He joked. Sonny cracked a smile.

She shook her head and gave him a hug, Chad's chin on top of her head.

"Do you regret it?" She said muffled.

"What?" He asked, getting her to back up slightly.

"Do you regret…me? I mean our marriage?" She questioned. "Cause there are so many people you could have had…I mean you're parents would have been happier." She blabbed, her usual smiley aura being replaced with slight fear.

Chad gave a small smile, she had asked this before. "No I don't." He grabbed her chin, moving it so that she could look at him straight in her eyes.

"I could never regret you. I'm happy and I don't really care what my parents say. I was willing to take the risk and I was happy with the results." She gave a small grin, ignoring the tears that silently rolled down.

"Well aren't you just a mini shake sphere."

Chad gave a beaming smile. "Well I am called many great things." He boasted. Sonny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'Let's go Casanova. Time to get back to the movie." She ordered, grabbing him and pulling him away.

Chad grabbed her hand and spun her around, giving her a breath taking kiss. "Just so you're aware Mrs. Cooper. I'm absolutely head over heels in love with you, and that's not changing any time soon." Sonny smiled at him.

"I love you to Chad."

With that the two walked back to the set, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think. And thank you for all who read and enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
